


Poles Apart

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Marvel Universe Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic illustrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poles Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theron09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theron09/gifts).



> Marvel Bang art post for the quite engaging, lovely story [Poles Apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/565242) by [Theron09](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theron09)  
> Link to [Poles Apart fanarts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/565219) by [Lutin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lutin/pseuds/lutin)

First illustration

Second illustration


End file.
